Malus
by TaylaNovak
Summary: They called him Malus. Born with extremely powerful magic and ambitions that far exceeded the cage that was the Circle of Magi. Soon, he would be free, and would see his fellow mages follow and the Circle tower destroyed. But first, he must deal with the Blight and the hundreds of broken hearts that he leaves in his wake. Morrigan/OC OC/various. Rated M for later chapters


Summary: They called him Malus. Born with extremely powerful magic and ambitions that far exceeded the cage that was the Circle of Magi. Soon, he would be free, and would see his fellow mages follow and the Circle tower destroyed. But first, he must deal with the Blight and the hundreds of broken hearts that he leaves in his wake.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

He strode forward, fear, an emotion that he had never quite known was completely absent from his menacing demeanor. An arrogant smirk graced his lips. The eyes of the females of the Circle followed his every movement. Their lustful gazes roamed every inch of his magnificent form. The men cowered and bowed before him as he passed, on his way to his Harrowing, such was the tremendous aura of power he projected.

"Ah, Malus." Said First Enchanter Irving. "As punctual as ever. Gregoir, this is our

finest apprentice. He stands even more talented than the majority of our senior enchanters."

"He sounds dangerous." Gregoir growled.

"I am. Very." Said Malus. "You should be wary Mage-hunter." He smiled sweetly,

sweeping his fingers through his shoulder length black and blonde hair. "Very. If I had the desire, all of you would be dead." His smile didn't falter and even though his words sounded polite and proper, Gregoir could practically feel the chilling message in them. He really would kill them if he wanted to.

"You do realize I can forbid you from becoming a full mage?" the templar said with death in his eyes.

"Of course, if I were already not one and gave a damn about you could forbid." Malus turned to Irving. "Let us continue, First Enchanter. I believe they're serving beef stew in the food hall and I don't want to miss it."

"Very well, you know what to do." Irving said as Malus stepped up to the bowl of liquid lyrium.

He recognized the Fade immediately. Its distorted images and hazy, dismal coloring was unmistakable. What mostly caught his attention were the three Desire demons heading his way.

"Ladies, can I help you?" he asked as they surrounded him, their fingertips brushing his broad shoulders and trailing along his chest. One of them ripped open his robes, allowing them to drink in the sight of his finely chiseled torso.

"Do not act innocent, Malus. You know what we desire." One of them reached for his groin and he backed away. "We didn't get to finish last time."

"As much as I would love to, alas I cannot." The three of them pouted and he flashed them a dazzling smile. "There is a demon that needs killing before I may partake in... extracurricular activities. I promise I shall return soon." He winked and started on his way. Making deals with demons was incredibly dangerous and with his power, should one of them take over his body, the consequences would be disastrous. But again, he did not know the emotion fear, or anything related to it. He was a powerful mage, one of, if not the best in the Circle and he knew it. The entire Circle knew it. Soon, the world would too.

As he walked, he heard a voice speaking to him and a large brown mouse stopped in front of him.

"It isn't right they do this, the templars." With a quick backstep, he kicked the rodent as hard as he possibly could. It flew through the air and landed, only to transform into a demon.

"You were a giant fucking rat! What did you expect me to do, talk to you?" Malus said, gathering lightning bolts in his palms.

"Malus? Malus, wake up!"

"Damn it Jowan!" Malus snapped without opening his eyes. Realizing he was no longer in the Fade, he shot up and grabbed his friend and clasped him on the back. "Finally, that stupid Harrowing is over. How'd I do?"

"The First Enchanter said it was the quickest, cleanest Harrowing he'd ever seen."

"Naturally." Malus grinned and winked at a passing female apprentice who giggled and turned bright red as she quickly turned away to hide her bashfulness.

"Why do you get to go through your Harrowing? I've been here longer than you have." Jowan continued.

Malus turned back to his friend and sighed. "You're over thinking this. They'll test you when you're ready. Don't worry."

"They're going to make me tranquil. I know it. It's a fate worse than death it is."

"Jowan, relax. They won't make you tranquil, not while I'm around. Just keep training."

"First Enchanter wants to see you."

"Then I shouldn't keep the old bag waiting, hmm?" He smirked and made his way through the tower, flirting shamelessly with many, if not all of the women he passed.

"Ah, Malus." Irving said as the younger mage entered the study. "I suppose I should welcome you, as a full member of the Circle."

"I suppose you should." Malus smirked as he accepted his new staff and robes. He made a quick motion with his hand and his new robes appeared on his body.

"Ah, Duncan." Both turned to witness the arrival of Gregoir and some guy that Malus didn't recognize but he guessed was Duncan. Whatever was said next was lost as he focused on one of Irving's students, a pretty brunette with awe-filled eyes. He regaled her with tales of his magical and...physical prowess until Irving snapped him to attention. "Malus, escort Duncan to his quarters please."

"Of course, First Enchanter." Malus said politely with an inward roll of his eyes. He lead the man silently to his room and started to quickly leave to find the brunnette when he ran back into Jowan.

"We need to talk." Jowan said.

"I'm sure we do, but there's someone-_**thing! Something**_ I need to do."

"It's important, Malus please." Jowan begged.

Malus sighed. "Fine. What?"

"Follow me, we can't talk here."

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
